


The Red Ridding Hood got caught

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Basically its smutt, F/M, I blame mari on this one again, IDK I DIDNT SEE THAT COMING, Or almost, Smutt, This is basically nathan being dominative on audrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town has been taken over by a trouble; tales are coming alive and people get possesed by the spirit of the characters. The characters of "The Red Ridding Hood" are after Nathan and Audrey, as they escape into the woods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Ridding Hood got caught

Promenons-nous dans les bois,  
Pendant que le loup n'y est pas,  
Si le loup y était,  
Il nous mangerait!  
Mais comme il n’y est pas,  
Il nous mangera pas,  
Loup y est tu?…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They runned, escaped, the madness going on in the city. A trouble made in sort that kid songs, stories, were coming to life and people were being kind of possessed by the spirit of the characters from the tales. And the one they were trying to escape were from “The Red Ridding Hood.”

They thought something was after them. That’s what they supposed. Some shadow, with the form of a big wolf has been after them. Now, it seemed like it was gone and it left Nathan and Audrey alone into the woods. At least, that's what they thought. No possibility of coming back in town. Not now at least. And the sun was dawning.

"I think… I think it lost us. It stopped following us." Audrey said, trying to catch her breath back.

"Yeah I think so. But now, we should try to find a way to… to get out of there. Night is gonna show up, not sure we can pass the night outside in the forest." Nathan reminded.

"Right, but we can’t go to the town. Remember what we were trying to escape? Man, what the hell is going on again…"

They both took some time to be able to breath normaly again and once they were fine, Audrey jumped to the arguing and already was leading up back to the town.

"But it’s still bad, what we’ve done, we left all those people alone with this crazy stuff around. We have to fix it and..."

She quickly got taken by the arm, her back, pushed on a tree and kissed ferously. Nathan...?

"Why don’t you take the time to fix me first?” He played in his hair, breathing her smell with a dark smile.

"Nathan… What’s going on with you now? Are you…" She didn’t got the time to finish her sentence that Nathan was kissing her again, kissing with passion and lust and taking her breath away, the one she, minutes ago, had just got back.

His hands made their way to her waist, pushing it closer to him as she felt his erection.

"God, Nathan," she tried to separate from him. "That’s intense. I mean, what’s going on with you?" Waste of time, the man would just pull her even closer to him, not letting her any possibility to go away or even move.

He held a wick of her hair, looked at it and fixed her again. “Your hair… It’s blonde. I’m glad to see you Audrey again.” He admited.

She smiled shyly at the fact that he noticed but fast enough came back to her question, “It doesn’t answer my question, Nathan. What is going on with you. Why are you so…possessive...”

"Maybe because I just want you, very badly, and now that i’m having a chance…" He wispered into her ear, wich made her shiver, "I’m not going to lose it." He kissed her throat and started to go down slowly when Audrey stopped him.

"May I remind you that we’re in the woods and you just said that we couldn't stay in the woods..."

"So what? I changed my mind. And it’s just different than a bed and anyway, you are the one who says that we couldn't go back in town. Plus, in Haven, it could even be normal. A normal pastime. Don’t you approve?" He smiled, playfully.

"Yeah, you might be right. We have time, afterall…" She fixed him few seconds and then, she started to play the game. She plunged for a deap kiss and hung herself to her man and heard him groan. Soon enough, they ended up on the autumn ground, flooded with orange and brown leaves. It may not be the best idea ever, but even with them taking their clothes off, the felt the heat.

Once Audrey had only her bra and panties left, Nathan decided to do it slowly, to make to game last longer. He undid the clip in her back and with his teeth, took them off. He then started to bite and lick playfully each of her nipples, which make her moan his names louder and louder at every second of it.

Being in the middle of nowhere in the forest did have it’s advantage and both would admit it.

He moved down, teasing her with his finger inside of her. It made her cry out, it has been a so long time that she has been pleased that much. She would cry for hours like that. But she wasn’t that much patient right now. She needed him. She needed to feel him.

"Nathan… Please… I need you. Now." Her voice was barely audible, but her orders were very clear to Nathan.

He come up to her again, facing her. There was something in his eyes, something different, but Audrey couldn't see what it was. “Ready?” he asked.

"Why are you asking when you already know the answer?" She stole him, one long kiss and he benifited of this moment to trust her, hardly.

Her head went back as the feeling of him in her invaded her body. Every inches of it were being affected. She could feel she was trembling so she clung herself to Nathan, driving him as much crazy and close to the cliff than her.

Each trust went faster and deaper and would make Audrey cry more and more. God, she was beautiful, Nathan thought. “Ah!” He knew he had hit her spot, feeling her nails in his back. So was he doing to her. They didn’t noticed, but in fact, they were leaving to the other scratches. Scratches like some animal would have done that in their back. “Nathan…” “Audrey…” They would still look at each other and kiss between the trusts, and when he came, Audrey totally lost it. All her senses were used at their total function and her brain couldn’t handle the arousal she was living at the moment. Nathan trusted her one last time and leaned besides her.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He answers.

They both felt asleep into the other’s arms, wrapped up a little messed up in a bunch of leaves and their clothes on them. Not wearing them, of course.

Fuck it if someone would find them by the morning like that, it’s not like they cared.

But there’s one thing, one thing that night that never happened in any version of this tale, that changed the story in some way, none have ever written..

The Big Bad Wolf caught the Red Ridding Hood.

And she liked it...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Promenons-nous dans les bois,  
Pendant que le loup n'y est pas,  
Si le loup y était,  
Il nous mangerait!  
Mais comme il n’y est pas,  
Il nous mangera pas!  
Loup y est tu?  
…Oui j’y suis.


End file.
